


Boredom Busters

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow days on Atlantis require some creative thinking just to stop from going completely stir crazy. So here we go, let's see just what happens when the folks on Atlantis get bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water Sports

Sheppard was bored, nothing had been happening out in the wide galaxy he and the rest of the Atlantis expedition called home. Sure, they had the usual occasional Wraith vessel swinging close to the planet and a few half-interesting missions, but he wanted something a little more interesting that he didn't have to travel far to find.

He and Ronon were chilling in his room when it came to him.  
'What's up?' Ronon asked, noticing immediately how Sheppard perked up.  
'Wanna go do something fun?' Sheppard replied as he stood, already thinking over the situation. The crate he had requested was still waiting in one of the storage lockers and now was the right time to bring it out.  
'Sure, why not.' Ronon shrugged, also standing.  
'Great, come with me.' Sheppard added as they turned for the door.

[~]~[~]~[~]

Ronon had no idea what to think as they loaded the mysterious crate into one of the Jumpers along with two long ropes. Sheppard had suggested that Ronon change into something that wasn't leather and leave his weaponry behind and that only caused Ronon to grow concerned. Now, as John took the Jumper out of the bay, Teyla and Ronon swapped a look as they sat in the back, each one wearing a life jacket  
'What do you think he's up to?' Ronon asked, indicating Sheppard.  
'I have no idea, but he does seem excited by whatever it is.' Teyla replied, glancing at the crate again as Sheppard took them out a short distance and lowered the Jumper, settling it just above the water and dropping the rear hatch before moving back, leaving Lorne to keep the Jumper steady.  
'Who want's to go first?' he asked, opening the crate and pulling out a pair of water skis. Ronon lifted one eyebrow as he looked at the long thin items and he shrugged.  
'I will, what am I doing?' Ronon said, looking out of the Jumper and back towards the city.  
'It's called waterskiing. Normally you use a boat, but the Jumper will have to do. It's really easy, strap the skis to your feet, hang onto the rope and off you go.' Sheppard replied as he secured one end of the rope to the interior of the Jumper and tossed the other end out after making sure the loop was secure and unlikely to slip. Ronon shrugged as he stood and shucked out of his coat before moving to stand on the edge of the door. Sheppard set the skis down beside him and nodded.  
'Get into the water, don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you.' Sheppard suggested, thinking fast. Ronon shrugged and jumped in, grabbing the edge of the hatch and floating there. Sheppard quickly snapped the skies into place as Ronon grabbed the rope, hanging on tight.  
'Nice and steady now Lorne, I don't know how this is going to work.' Sheppard called over his shoulder, grabbing hold of one of the roof struts as Lorne eased the Jumper forward and took up the slack, rising into the air.

Ronon watched apprehensively as the rope went taut and he was pulled forward, rolling onto the skis. He grinned slightly as he shot across the water, swinging out wide as Lorne swung around a corner, always staying within sight of the city. Sheppard had been right, this was kinda fun. 

Gradually, Lorne sped up, keeping one ear open for the call to say that Ronon had fallen off. Teyla was watching Ronon as Sheppard pulled a large piece of plastic out of the crate and started to inflate it with a small foot pump from the crate.  
'You going to have a go Teyla?' he asked quickly as the donut filled.  
'I think I will.' she replied, not taking her eyes of Ronon.  
'Awesome. I only had one pair of skis shipped from Earth, but this is just as fun.' Sheppard called as he tied off a second rope, one end into the Jumper, the other to the donut.  
'He's fallen off.' Teyla called to Lorne who immediately swung the Jumper around and set it down near Ronon. Ronon grinned as he grabbed the rear hatch and hung there, the skis still securely attached to his feet.  
'Now I can see why you said no leather or weapons.' Ronon added before grabbing the rope again and working down it to grab the handle again.  
'That's right. You ready Teyla?' Sheppard replied, moving to slide the donut into the water. Teyla nodded and rose, following John back.  
'How do I use this thing?' she asked, looking at the device.  
'You can either sit inside it or lay across it but whatever you do, hang on tight.' Sheppard replied with a grin. Teyla nodded and climbed onto the donut, her feet dangling in the water, gripping the handles tightly.  
'I want a go at that next.' Ronon added, looking at the device carefully.  
'That can be arranged. You both ready?' Sheppard agreed with a nod.  
'Yeah, let's go.' Ronon replied with a grin.  
'I am ready.' Teyla agreed, adjusting her grip a little.  
'Right, now if you fall off, just raise your hand and we'll swing back to pick you up. Have fun. Right Lorne, off we go.' Sheppard told them before moving back a little. Lorne nodded and moved off, again taking up the slack before yanking both the trailers along. Teyla laughed as she skipped across the water, crossing Ronon's path occasionally. Ronon laughed right along with her, sweeping wide on the curves.

Sheppard grinned as he watched them fly along behind the Jumper, soaring over the waves that were a constant against the city. He had to admit, Teyla had gotten the hang of this very quickly as she skipped over the waves, shaking the water from her eyes occasionally.  
'step it up another notch.' he called idly to Lorne who nodded before speeding up a little more and sweeping around another corner.  
'how they doing?' he replied, glancing over his shoulder at Sheppard.  
'just great…check that Ronon's come off and there goes Teyla.' Sheppard replied as Lorne swung the Jumper around to pick them up again.

They were both laughing fit to burst as the Jumper settled down beside them.  
'having fun?' Sheppard asked as he helped Ronon get the skis off.  
'oh yeah.' Ronon replied, climbing onto the donut as Sheppard secured the skis to Teyla's feet.  
'great, next time you both stack we're switching around, I want a go.' Sheppard added as Lorne lifted off again, swinging wide around the city, grinning softly.

[~]~[~]~[~]

They kept circling the city for several hours, swapping around so everyone had a turn in the water. Even Lorne took a turn, skiing along beside Ronon in the donut as Sheppard whipped them around the city, flashing through the corners a lot faster. Lorne came off a few times, but this time Ronon doggedly hung on, refusing to be thrown again. He grinned every time Lorne took a dive and adjusted his grip, resettling before racing off again. 

Eventually Sheppard pulled in the skies and let his friends just have fun on the donut. Ronon and Teyla shared it for a while, Ronon pinning Teyla to the thing as it soared over the waves and splashed down on the other side. Around and around they went, occasionally changing direction, sending the donut in a wide arc as the Jumper did a full 180 above them and shot off the way they had just come until finally Ronon's grip slipped and he soared off the donut, landing with a huge splash, Teyla joining him a few minutes later.  
'had enough yet?' Lorne asked as they picked them us again.  
'yeah, I'm done.' Ronon replied as he scrambling into the Jumper, shaking his head to clear at least some of the water.  
'yes, I've had enough.' Teyla added, climbing up and into the Jumper as well.  
'I think it's time to head in anyway.' Sheppard agreed as he closed the door and headed back to the city.

[~]~[~]~[~]

No one knew what to say as the four of them padded through the corridors, dripping wet, a mysterious crate being carried by Ronon and Sheppard. They passed the mess hall, almost running Dr Weir over with the crate.  
'where have you four been?' she asked, trying to keep her cool.  
'just passing time and having fun. I took Ronon and Teyla waterskiing behind one of the Jumpers. We were never far from the city though, all you had to do was call us.' Sheppard replied with a shrug.  
'I see, and who's idea was that?' she asked, turning to Lorne.  
'it was Sheppard's idea. One of his better ones too.' Ronon replied with a grin, tossing his hair over his shoulder quickly.  
'go and get dried off. John, when your finished, I want to see you in my office.' Weir said before sighing and walking off, shaking her head slowly. Sheppard shrugged and walked off, his partners in crime trailing behind, only breaking away when they got near their quarters.


	2. High Dive

A couple months had gone by and once again Sheppard was bored. This time he had a much more fun idea planned and he knew Ronon was always up for something to break the monotony of the day. Ho rose from his bunk, bundled a few things into a backpack and went to go find his usual partner in crime.

He found Ronon sparring in one of the training rooms with Teyla.  
'anyone up for some fun?' he called, leaning casually in the door. Ronon blocked her next swing and dropped her to the floor.  
'sure, what have you got planned this time?' Ronon replied with a grin, helping Teyla back to her feet.  
'another Earth pastime, bungee jumping.' Sheppard grinned, watching Ronon's eyes light up.  
'sounds interesting. Teyla?' Ronon agreed, turning to grin at her.  
'lead the way Colonel.' she added, grabbing her bag and following Sheppard and Ronon from the room.

He led them out onto one of the piers where Lorne and Beckett were already waiting, smiling just slightly.  
'ah, you fond them. Shall we get set up then?' Lorne asked, taking the bag from Sheppard and opening it.  
'sure. Now this is a new rope so the biggest person goes first…that would be you Ronon.' Sheppard replied, taking the ankle bindings from Lorne and kneeling. Ronon shrugged as he yanked his boots off and set them to the side before allowing Sheppard to secure his ankles.  
'nice and easy now, hop over here and grab the safety rail.' Lorne added, as he finished securing the rope to the city. Ronon cocked one eyebrow as he hopped over to stand on the very edge of the east pier, watching Lorne secure the rope to his ankles carefully, making sure it was tight and safe.  
'Just relax and turn around, we're not going to drop you until your ready.' Sheppard coaxed, nodding to Beckett as Ronon turned around, putting his back to his friends. Beckett grinned and opened a second bag, pulling out three bottles; two of body wash and one of shampoo and conditioner 2in1.  
'Now there's a little ritual we do before someone's first jump. Don't worry, ye'll be fine.' Carson grinned as he passed the bottles out. Ronon sighed then yelped as they squirted him with the soap and 2in1.  
'What the hell?' he asked.  
'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Ready?' Sheppard replied with a grin. Ronon nodded, looking over his shoulder at them.  
'On three. 1...2...3!' Lorne called before shoving Ronon off the platform. Ronon watched wide eyed as the water rushed up to meet him.  
'Sheppard!!' he yelled as he went racing down, finally realising what they had coated him with.

Up top, Sheppard grinned as they leant on the rail, watching Ronon plummet towards the water below.  
'Well, it's one way to make him have a bath.' Lorne commented idly.  
'You mean that is not an Earth ritual?' Teyla asked, turning to regard Sheppard.  
'Nope, it's not. Now do you see why I told you to put on some pants instead of your skirt?' Sheppard replied as Ronon hit the water, going right under before the rope snapped tight and rebounded, yanking him out again.  
'Yes, I can see why now. How do we get him back up?' Teyla grinned, watching Ronon bob up and down, going under the water less and less until he hung suspended above the water.  
'Easy, we've got a winch all ready to go.' Lorne replied before walking off and pulling the cover off a small electric generator he fired it up and made short work of hauling Ronon back up to their level.

Ronon glared at Sheppard as they hauled him back onto the pier and Lorne crouched to release his ankles.  
'What's the go with that?' he asked, striding towards Sheppard, eyes narrow.  
'McKay wouldn't stop complaining about how badly you smelt so I told him I'd get you to take a bath. He bet a months pay that I couldn't do it without making it an order.' Sheppard replied, backing up hastily. Ronon growled and charged, grabbing Sheppard easily and lifting him up, dragging him back over to where Lorne was waiting. Lorne grinned wickedly, securing Sheppard's ankles with a little help from Teyla and Carson.  
'All you had to do was ask and I would have taken one, but no, you had to play nasty.' Ronon growled before unceremoniously tossing Sheppard over the edge, watching him soar down towards the water, swearing about traitorous 2iC's the whole way down until he hit the water with a splash, going under unto his waist. 

[~]~[~]~[~]

Ronon had to admit, it was kinda fun to go sailing over the edge safe in the knowledge it wasn't a one way trip. When they had dragged Sheppard up after his first jump, they had shortened the rope a bit so no-one went under fully. They kept adjusting it until Lorne went in up to his waist and then happily took turns to go leaping over the edge, whooping and hollering the whole way down. Even Carson took a spin, arms spread wide as he soared down, and only bringing them in just before he hit the water.

Around and around they went, soaring down to hit the water with a splash, trying different styles of jump, mid air flips and tumbles, even going down in pairs. Their laughter and hollers of delight filled the air with joy and hope, occasionally bringing other people out to join the fun. Scientists, Marines and anyone else who wanted a go was more than welcome to take the dive and fly. Ronon wrapped his arms securely around Teyla and leapt, sailing down towards the water, laughing the whole way down, adrenaline thrumming in their veins as they hit the water and emerged again, hanging there for a second before they were hauled back up to the city.

[~]~[~]~[~]

Weir didn't know what to think as the group filed past her a few hours later, laughing and swapping stories.  
'I'm not even going to ask.' she uttered, shaking her head as she walked away, doing her best to ignore the dripping wet people as they passed. That was until she spotted Sheppard, Ronon, Lorne and Teyla amongst the group.  
'Colonel Sheppard, a word.' she called, sighing softly again. Sheppard spun to face her, a small grin on his face.  
'Hey, you missed one hell of a party out on the east pier.' he replied, walking back towards her.  
'I can see that. What'd you do this time?' she asked, one foot tapping impatiently on the floor.  
'Nothing serious or dangerous. It was just a bit of bungee jumping.' he informed her with a shrug.  
'Just a bit of bungee jumping?! Have you lost your mind Colonel?' she snapped, eyes wide in shock.  
'Oh come on Elizabeth, people need a chance to relax occasionally which is exactly what I just gave them. I made sure the area was safe and Dr Beckett was out there just in case.' Sheppard replied calmly, raising his hands in defence. Weir sighed in irritation as Carson walked past them, just as wet as the rest of the group.  
'Oh, I see. Just in case anyone was hurt you sent Carson over the edge as well. Go get dried off and I'll see you in my office.' she added before turning and stalking off, shaking her head slowly in amazement, that man just wouldn't learn.


	3. Orange Crush

Radek sighed as he sat back from his laptop and rubbed his eyes. He'd been sitting at his desk all morning, trying to work out a solution to the puzzle before him but now he realised that was a waste of a perfectly good day off. No one else was in the lab and with a shrug he rose and walked out of the corridor, narrowly missing being run over by Ronon as he raced down the corridor.  
'Sorry Dr Zelenka didn't see you there.' Ronon apologised, stopping and turning back to the older man.  
'That is quite alright Ronon, what is the rush?' Radek asked, brushing himself off as he stepped out of the lab again.  
'We're playing sardines and it's my turn to find a place to hide. Want to join in?' he replied with a grin, looking around the area.  
'That sounds like it could be fun. I haven't played that in many years. Any ideas about where you are going to hide?' Radek agreed with a grin, already thinking of places just in case he got the chance.  
'I've got a few, come on, this way.' Ronon replied before jogging off, keeping his pace slow enough that Radek could keep up.

About a quarter of the base was playing the game, hunting for Ronon through out the city. Teyla was the first to find them, and was quite surprised when she did.  
'Why are you hiding in my room?' she asked as she stepped inside.  
'If you do not approve, we can find somewhere else.' Radek offered, smiling slightly.  
'I was running out of time and could hear a few people getting close to us so I took the closest door. Sorry if I offended you.' Ronon added with a tiny shrug.  
'It is quite alright, I do not believe they will find us in here for quite sometime.' Teyla replied, joining them behind the bed. Everyone had agreed to leave their rooms accessible by everyone, just to be fair to the rest of the group.

[~]~[~]~[~]

Slowly people started filtering into the room, slipping into whatever hiding places they could find. Ronon smiled as several of them crammed into the bathroom, listening to their hushed conversation.  
'Get off my foot would you.' one hissed.  
'Oh, sorry about that.' Lorne replied and as he shuffled off the young scientist's foot, he slipped, slamming his head into the wall.  
'Are you alright?' Teyla asked, moving to the bathroom door.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' he replied with a grin as another few people slipped into the room, amongst them, McKay.  
'It's about time you found us McKay.' Ronon uttered as Rodney crouched behind the bed, settling in between Radek and Ronon.  
'Hey, the rules clearly stated no using the life signs detectors so I didn't.' McKay replied with a shrug.

[~]~[~]~[~]

Several hours later, the room was starting to get a little on the full side. People had given up on sitting and now they stood around, squashing closer as yet more people entered the room. Everyone was extremely careful not to break anything, keeping well away from the desk and shelves to prevent any mishaps.  
'Maybe we should have found a bigger place to hide.' Ronon uttered to Radek, crushed up beside him.  
'I agree…whose hand is that on my butt?' Radek replied, snapping to look.  
'Sorry about that.' one of the nurses replied, moving her hand away again.  
'Ow, that's my foot!' Beckett yelped from somewhere else in the room.  
'Sorry Carson.' Rodney replied, shifting his foot.  
'Is everyone here yet?' Teyla asked from her position on the bed. Ronon strained to see over the heads of the crowd crushed around him.  
'No, I can't see Sheppard yet and he's the one who came up with this idea.' Ronon replied, attempting to shrug but failing miserably.  
'Whose hand is that?' one on the female scientist snapped, slapping a hand that had carelessly groped her left breast.  
'Ow! Sorry about that, Bennett pushed me.' one of the Marines replied, rubbing the offending hand as he struggled to keep his feet.

Elsewhere in the base, Sheppard searched every room to find the rest of the people playing the game.   
'Where the hell are you guys.' he uttered, walking out of Ronon's room and moving down the corridor, chewing the inside of his lip nervously.

Back in Teyla's room, Ronon was trying to do a head count, finding it difficult because he didn't have a direct line of sight on the whole room.  
'someone do a head count in the bathroom.' he called, working one arm free and starting again, dividing the room into smaller sections and counting as quick as he could.  
'I've got 13 in the bathroom.' someone replied from behind him.  
'Great, that means that almost everyone is here. We're just missing Sheppard and then we can get out of here.' Ronon announced with a grin.  
'Who farted?' Dr Hewston asked from somewhere near the door.  
'Sorry, someone elbowed me in the gut.' one of the Marines replied sheepishly.  
'Can anyone open the window?' Ronon asked, having just got a whiff of the deadly scent.   
'I think I can.' Beckett replied, reaching between a Marine and one of the nurses to snag the nearest window and yank it open.  
'Put your arm down please Ronon.' Radek added from beside him, elbowing Ronon in the side.  
'Sorry, let me guess, I need a shower.' Ronon replied, squeezing his arm back down beside him, careful not to brush anyone inappropriately. Even though only about a quarter of the total population was playing, room was still incredibly tight as they waited for Sheppard to arrive and let them out.  
'Well, I was trying to be diplomatic, but yes. You need a shower badly.' Radek agreed with a nod.  
'Hey, no pushing.' one of the scientists snapped as someone stumbled slightly. This caused a chain reaction that sent Teyla off the edge of the bed. She wobbled for a moment before falling, one foot slamming hard into Ronon's groin. One of the Marines reached past Ronon and stabilised Teyla as Ronon's hands went for his family jewels, a pained expression crossing his face.  
'Ohhh.' Ronon groaned, sinking to his knees. Those around him had no choice but to move aside, sending out waves from the central point until one of the Marines near the door stumbled forward, slamming one shoulder into the door.

Sheppard looked up at the sounds and grinned, moving towards Teyla's room.  
'Now I've got you.' he uttered, sliding the door open. Sure enough, there were the missing personnel.  
'Thank god, it's about time you got here.' the Marine who had given away their position added before rising and slipping from the room, starting a mass exodus. Sheppard moved to one side as the group moved past him until no one else came out so he went in.

Ronon was still curled up on the floor, clutching his throbbing groin and the rest of his closest friends gathered around.  
'I am sorry Ronon, I was pushed.' Teyla said, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
'It's fine Teyla. Just give me a moment.' Ronon replied softly, letting Carson and Rodney slowly sit him up.  
'What happened this time Ronon?' Sheppard asked with a grin as he joined the small group. Radek looked up and shrugged before rising.  
'While we were waiting for you, someone pushed Teyla from her place on the bed. She stumbled backwards and planted her foot in Ronon's groin. When he went down, everyone else had to move aside which is why someone landed against the door and gave us away.' Radek explained with a nod to Ronon.  
'So much for your idea of this being a safe game.' Ronon added softly, rising to his feet and hobbling away, slowly winning the fight over the pain.   
I think I need to tidy my quarters again.' Teyla mused, looking around at the mess.  
'I'll help you.' Radek offered with a smile. Teyla nodded in acceptance as the rest of the group went their separate ways.


	4. Yum Chow Fat pt 1

Elizabeth smiled as she looked over the large hall again, smiling as the last of the decorations were set into place. It was New Year's Eve and they were going to celebrate in style. The Daedalus was sitting out in its usual place, the crew disembarking and entering the city, talking happily amongst themselves. The drinks were already lined up along one wall in large coolers and plastic tubs filled with ice. She had decided not to make anyone play barkeep, choosing instead to let people just relax and have fun. Everything breakable or dangerous had been removed from the room and now, with all the decorations in place, the room was looking very festive indeed. Caldwell had also managed to get his hands on some fireworks which Radek was busily setting up on the pier just below the balcony that came off the great hall. They were far enough from the main part of the city and from the Daedalus that there was no risk. Weir nodded and went back to setting out the last coolers, smiling softly as she worked.

[~]~[~]~[~]

The evening was crisp and clear as the party got under way. The alcohol flowed freely, thanks partially to some of the Atlantis personnel while most of it had been shipped straight from Earth. There were also soft drinks and fruit juices as well as table upon table on food lined along one wall. Music blared from the PA system, filling the city with music, lifting people's spirits as they walked. 

Ronon grinned as he stepped into the room, feeling slightly strange without his usual hidden knives, but he knew he was safe here. Sheppard walked over and handed him a beer, lifting his own in greeting.  
'Happy new year Ronon.' he said with a grin.  
'Thanks Sheppard, I'm guessing this is similar to our Year's End celebration.' Ronon replied, opening the bottle and taking a sip.  
'Probably. Don't hold back Ronon, the Daedalus brought plenty of alcohol and a few of the guys here have been busily brewing their own.' Sheppard added with a chuckle as Radek walked in, two largish bottles in his hands.  
'I can see that. Let me help you there Dr Zelenka.' Ronon replied, taking one of the bottles from Radek's hand.  
'Thank you Ronon. There will be more later, this was all I could carry at the moment.' Radek replied, setting the bottles on the table and opening one, pouring himself a generous helping.  
'It can wait. Let people fill up on the stuff the Daedalus brought before you go pulling out all your hard work.' Ronon added with a grin, tapping drinks with Radek.

[~]~[~]~[~]

The evening wore on into the night, everyone laughing and relaxed. Radek was standing in one corner with Ronon, telling him about some of the pranks he had been a part of when he was at school. Ronon had a few of his own, but they weren't quite as funny as some of Radek's jokes. Teyla and Sheppard were over by the tables, chatting idly about what ever came to mind when a dead hush fell over the room. Teyla turned to see what had silenced everyone and just ended up staring as several of the Marines raced through the room, completely nude.  
'I should have known this was going to happen…it's called a nuddy run. I'm not even going to ask who put them up to it.' Sheppard added, shaking his head slowly. 

Radek grinned slightly as he turned to look at Ronon again.  
'You game?' he asked, the alcohol affecting his brain badly. Ronon chuckled softly and downed the rest of his drink before walking out, Radek right behind him. They found the room where the Marines were hurriedly getting dressed and slipped inside.  
'You may have just started something.' Radek said, shrugging at them.  
'That's what we were hoping. Did you see Sheppard's face?' one of them asked, yanking his shirt on.  
'Yeah, that was priceless; he's going to flip the next pass though.' Ronon replied as he shucked his jacket.  
'Ohh, no kidding there. He's probably still wondering who put us up to this.' another Marine replied as Carson slipped inside, followed closely by McKay.  
'Zelenka, what are you doing here?' McKay asked, hesitating a second.  
'What does it look like I'm doing Rodney?' Radek replied, dragging off his shirt.  
'Great minds think alike eh Ronon?' Carson slurred, kicking off his joggers.  
'Yeah, something like that Doc.' Ronon replied with a grin.

Back in the hall, Sheppard wondered idly where Ronon and Radek had vanished too but shrugged the thought away, it really didn't matter.   
'Are these nuddy runs common on your world?' Teyla asked, sipping her fifth glass of wine.  
'At certain events yeah; sporting events like soccer, football and things like that, drunken parties and sometimes just for fun wherever someone feels like it. They're not usually accepted by people, but as long as no one is hurt, it's fine.' Sheppard replied with a shrug.  
'I see, I believe we're about to have a second pass.' she added, listening to several pairs of feet running towards the room. Sheppard sighed and turned to look, his jaw dropping as Ronon, Radek, Rodney, Carson and Lorne thundered in. Ronon paused in the middle of the room and executed a couple of flips before running out, laughing fit to burst.  
'Okay, I didn't need to see that.' Sheppard groaned, shaking his head to clear the images. 

[~]~[~]~[~]

As the seconds ticked towards midnight, the gathering moved towards the balconies, peering out into the night sky. Radek had set the fireworks on a timer that would go off at precisely midnight Greenwich Mean Time.   
'Three…two…one…Happy New Year!' came the chorus from the gathering as the first of the fireworks went up. Teyla smiled softly, watching the display with excitement. It was beautiful as the colours filled the night sky, lighting up the city as they went soaring into the sky. Ronon watched on in amazement, having never seen anything quite like the beautiful display before him. Red and blue, green and white, all the colours of the rainbow exploding before his eyes with a loud shriek and bang.   
'Wow, that's amazing.' he uttered, grinning at the various ohhs and ahhs coming from the crowd. 

The display seemed to go on for ever, but in reality it was only about ten minutes. The last one to go up filled the sky with a brilliant blue explosion, lighting up the whole city. As the light faded from the fireworks, people started breaking away and either returning to the party or heading for their quarters. Ronon smiled softly, leaning on the balcony railing. He couldn't remember ever having had as much fun as he had enjoyed this night. He had a warm buzz in his head and could still see the look on Sheppard's face when he stopped and did those flips in the nude. Teyla sidled up beside him and nodded, handing him another drink, the last of Radek's moonshine this time.  
'Did you have fun?' he asked, sipping the drink.  
'Oh yes, this has been a wonderful experience. What about you?' she replied, leaning against his shoulder slightly.  
'Yeah, it's been a blast. Tonight has really made me feel like I belong here.' Ronon agreed, slipping his arm easily around her shoulders.


	5. Yum Chow Fat pt 2

Throughout Atlantis and the Daedalus, people groaned as they awoke, nursing some of the worst hangovers they had ever endured. Some people were suffering more than others, but no one had anything against the fun they had enjoyed the previous night.

Sheppard didn't know what to do when he awoke, feeling a warm body pressed against his. Very carefully he cracked one eye open, trying to remember what had happened the night before.  
'Elizabeth, what are you doing here?' he asked softly, nudging her shoulder lightly. Weir groaned as she cracked one eye open and looked back at him, the other snapping open within moments.  
'John…what happened?' she asked, blinking stupidly.  
'I don't remember a thing…did we?' he replied, running his hand over his eyes.  
'I don't know. I don't remember anything after the fireworks.' she added, groaning again. Sheppard sighed and rose carefully, vanishing into the bathroom. Weir took her chance and hurriedly dressed before staggering out, hoping she hadn't done anything she'd regret later.

Carson didn't want to open his eyes, feeling a warm body snuggled up against his but he knew he probably should find out who he was sharing a bed with. Tentatively, he opened one eye, looking down at the face beside his.  
'Lieutenant Cadman?! What are you doing in my bed?' he asked, staring at the blonde Marine. She groaned softly and cracked one eye open, blinking slowly at him.  
'Morning Carson. Go back to sleep, we've got all day.' she replied, resting her head on his shoulder and going back to sleep.  
'Bloody hell.' he uttered before drifting off again, not sure he wanted to think about what had happened the night before.

Ronon snorted softly and half rolled over, needing to go to the bathroom but something was pinning his arm to the mattress. Not sure he really wanted to know, he opened his eyes, sweeping his gaze over the body curled up beside him.  
'Teyla, wake up. Come on Teyla time to face another day.' he called softly, shaking her gently. Teyla snuffled softly and rolled onto her back, pinning his arm even more before opening her eyes.  
'Ronon? Why are you in my room?' she asked, sitting up a little. Ronon pulled his arm free and looked around.  
'This isn't your room, it's mine. What happened?' he replied before rising and ducking into the bathroom. Teyla yawned and sat up a little more, looking around the room with blurry vision. Ronon emerged a few moments later, looking a little more comfortable.  
'I remember bringing you a drink after the fireworks, but after that it's a blank.' she added, rubbing her eyes lightly.  
'Hmmm, we deal with this later. I'll take the couch.' Ronon replied before walking over and settling on the couch, pulling out a blanket from under it and flicking it across his naked body. Teyla shrugged before laying back down, pulling the sheets up and drifting back to sleep, her head pounding with every sound.

[~]~[~]~[~]

No one who had woken up with someone beside them said a word to anyone about what had happened since no one really knew how they had ended up with their bed partners. Other people were able to fill in some of the blanks, but they all decided it was best not to even think about what had happened, just in case it was bad.


End file.
